YOU, RAIN, AND COFFEE
by HunhanEffects
Summary: [2/2]Pembenci hujan, penikmat kopi, dan pecintamu. HUNHAN. 2Shots
1. Chapter 1

**YOU, RAIN AND COFFEE**

 **...**

 **[1/2]**

 **...**

 **Tap!**

Langkahnya berhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya tertuju pada bulir-bulir air dari langit yang awalnya berupa rintikan kecil hingga perlahan menutupi apapun yang dilalui dengan jejak basah beraroma _petrichor_. Ia berdiri di halaman, diatas tangga beranak tiga, berlindungkan atap teras perpustakaan kota yang mulai rapuh termakan usia. Pundaknya mengendur dan uap-uap kekesalan terdengar jelas di hembusan nafas kasarnya.

Ia tidak suka hujan. Tidak suka aromanya yang menenangkan, tidak suka airnya yang menyejukkan, dan tidak suka apapun yang berhubungan dengannya.

Ia benci hujan. Benci ketika hujan seolah membawa kembali memori yang susah payah ia enyahkan. Benci ketika hujan seakan mengejeknya oleh gumpalan penyesalan yang terbentang di awan gelap.

Beberapa tetesan air mengenai kemeja berwarna merah muda yang ia kenakan, membuatnya perlu mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk menghalangi titik-titik air yang semakin lebat jumlahnya.

 **Bruk!**

Ia memekik kecil saat ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya oleng dan nyaris terjatuh, tepat sebelum tangan kokoh melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Menahannya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai atau lebih parah terjatuh di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Oh!"

Bukannya mendapat perlindungan dari air hujan, justru ia harus mendapati buku materinya terjatuh di bawah guyuran hujan akibat dirinya yang tidak siap memegang erat benda itu ditengah keterkejutan.

Ia belum sempat mencari cara untuk mengambil buku itu tanpa harus membasahi tubuhnya oleh air hujan, ketika sebuah tangan dari belakang tubuhnya lebih dulu mengambil buku miliknya dengan cepat, memperkecil kemungkinan jika nantinya kumpulan kertas berharga itu hancur oleh air. Dan lantas memberikan buku itu kepadanya.

"Bukumu, Nona. Untunglah tidak terlalu basah."

Ia mengedip beberapa kali sebelum ia mengambil buku dari seseorang ber- _gender_ laki-laki itu. Membawa kembali ke dalam pelukannya lebih erat.

"Terima kasih,", ucapnya. Terselip getaran di nada suaranya, entah karena apa. Apa mungkin laki-laki dihadapannya sangatlah tampan? Tidak, tidak! Ia sudah sering bertemu laki-laki tampan dan tidak pernah bereaksi segugup ini. Mungkin malu? Ya, mungkin saja. Terlebih laki-laki itulah yang tadi menahan pinggangnya untuk tidak terjatuh. "-dan maaf."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum amat manis. Gigi taringnya mengintip malu-malu dan gadis mungil dihadapannya mengeratkan pelukan pada bukunya. Ia berdebar.

"Sama-sama." Laki-laki itu tampak berfikir sebentar lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Kalau aku boleh bertanya, siapa namamu?"

Ia sempat bertanya melalui tatapan matanya mengenai maksud laki-laki itu bertanya demikian. Namun melihat laki-laki itu masih mengembangkan senyum ramahnya –dan diam-diam mendebarkan-, ia akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabatnya.

"Lu Han."

…

Lu Han. Nama yang cukup aneh untuk ukuran orang Korea yang biasanya memiliki tiga suku kata untuk namanya. Namun apapun itu, Oh Sehun tidak akan melupakan nama itu dengan mudah. Terlebih sosok gadis mungil si pemilik nama –cukup- aneh itu.

Gadis itu jauh dari kata biasa saja. Ia sangat cantik, memiliki kulit seputih susu dan bibir _pink_ yang sedikit mengering karena suhu dingin. Matanya ber _double eyelids_ dan sayu, bulu matanya yang lentik dan panjang menambah keindahan mata itu. Bahkan meski Sehun hanya melihatnya dari samping, ia tetap mengaguminya.

 _Sial! Debaran macam apa ini?_

Segelas kopi dari mesin otomatis dengan asap mengepul Sehun ulurkan dihadapan Lu Han. Sebuah keberuntungan menemukan mesin minuman otomatis di sebuah bangunan yang cukup sepi. Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo Noona –sepupu Sehun- tadi menyuruhnya untuk mengantar kopi dari cafe?

Gadis itu mendongak dan menerima pemberian Sehun tanpa banyak bicara. Sehun menduduki kursi sebelahnya, menikmati kopinya sembari memandang hujan yang masih belum berhenti menunjukkan taringnya.

"Perasaanku saja, atau kau memang tidak suka hujan?", tanya Sehun mencoba meredam suasana canggung sekaligus mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ada dalam fikirannya. Hal yang ia sadari ketika ia berdiri di belakang Lu Han untuk berteduh juga, ia melihat gadis itu seperti hujan adalah penyakit mematikan yang bisa membunuhnya.

"Aku memang tidak suka hujan."

Jawaban yang justru membuat Sehun penasaran tentang alasan gadis itu membenci hujan hingga tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan hujan di ujung jarinya. "Kenapa?"

Lu Han mengulur waktu menjawab dengan menghirup aroma kopi yang sangat menenangkan. Jika disuruh memilih, Lu Han tidak akan ragu memilih aroma kopi dibandingkan aroma hujan yang menurut orang-orang adalah sumber ketenangan.

"Hanya tidak suka."

Dan Sehun tidak lagi berkomentar meski kadar penasarannya bertambah. Ia memilih menyesap kopi hangatnya daripada memaksa gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

"Kau sedang menyelesaikan tugas kuliah disini?", tanya Sehun dengan topik lain. Ia mengamati buku dengan sampul sedikit basah, buku yang ia selamatkan dari guyuran hujan tadi.

Lu Han menggeleng dua kali. "Aku tidak kuliah."

Jeda beberapa saat. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak ingin."

Sehun mengangguk, tidak berniat bertanya lagi jika akhirnya ia mendapat jawaban yang serupa. Ia beralih memandang tetesan-tetesan hujan di siang hari ini. Seolah bekerja sama dengan Sehun agar lelaki itu bisa lebih banyak berbincang dengan Lu Han. Sosok gadis yang seakan memiliki kekuatan magis untuk membuat Sehun tidak ingin mengakhiri perbincangan mereka dengan lambaian tangan lalu menjadi orang asing esok harinya.

 _Lagipula, Sehun ingin melihat wajah cantik itu lebih lama._

"Eum..." Sehun lantas menoleh mendengar cicitan itu dan menaikkan sebelah alis. Lu Han seperti akan bertanya sesuatu.

"Apa kau bekerja di _coffee shop_?" Lu Han melirik Sehun dengan ujung mata mengagumkan miliknya, membuat Sehun benar-benar kehilangan ketertarikan lain selain mata bening itu.

 _Sial! Jangan berdetak secepat itu, Jantung!_

Dan ya, seharusnya Sehun juga harus berkonsentrasi dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Tunggu, dia bertanya apa barusan?

Keterkejutan nampak di wajah Oh Sehun sepersekian detik, lalu ia tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Ya, aku adalah barista di sebuah cafe tidak jauh dari sini."

" _Cafe Universe_?"

Tebakan Luhan sepenuhnya benar. "Kau pernah kesana?"

"Sering." Tanpa sadar Lu Han tersenyum kecil. Melupakan seluruh kebenciannya pada hujan yang masih setia mengejeknya di depan mata, beralih pada ingatannya tentang aroma _volatile_ kopi yang selalu ia nikmati disamping jendela kaca besar tertembus sinar matahari. "Terlalu sering hingga aku mengenal aroma kopinya di ujung hidungku dengan baik."

Sehun mengangguk. Akhirnya ia bisa mengerti darimana Lu Han tau dia bekerja di _coffee shop._ Hanya saja, mungkin Sehun tidak terlalu perhatian dengan satu per satu pengunjungnya. Lagipula, ia lebih sering berada di dapur dibandingkan meracik kopi didepan langsung. Ia ingin berkonsentrasi, _katanya_. "Mau kesana? Akan kubuatkan satu menu kopi buatanku." _Aku akan bekerja lebih keras mulai hari ini, Sajang-nim._

"Terima kasih. Bisakah untuk besok? Untuk sekarang, kecintaanku pada kopi tidak sebanding dengan kebencianku pada _mereka._ "

 _Mereka._ Rintikan hujan yang tak kunjung terhenti.

"Kau mau menembus hujan?" Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Sehun.

Luhan berfikir sejenak. "Jika ada dua atau sebuah payung? Tapi tidak untuk berlari."

"Oke." Pertanyaan Sehun memang disusul dengan idenya yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia permisi untuk meninggalkan Luhan sebentar, masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, dan kembali bersama sebuah payung lipat.

"Aku meminjamnya dari sepupuku. Tapi hanya satu. Tidak keberatan untuk memakainya bersama?"

Luhan mengangguk. Baginya tidak masalah selama titik-titik air itu tidak merembes menyentuh kulitnya.

Senyuman Sehun terbit begitu saja. Ia membuka payung dan membiarkan Luhan memeluk bukunya sebelum berdiri di samping Sehun.

Dua pasang kaki itu melangkah menembus hujan. Sesekali angin menerpa dan Luhan dengan penuh kegugupan _melempar_ tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Kemeja tipisnya tidak mampu melawan hawa dingin oleh kombinasi titik halus air hujan dan angin.

"K-kemejamu bisa basah." Luhan merutuki suaranya yang terdengar gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbagi sebuah payung dengan lelaki, menembus hujan, dan melewati rintikan hujan yang membuat kakinya basah.

Sehun melirik lengan bagian kanannya yang memang basah. _Yeah,_ dia memang sengaja mencondongkan payung itu ke arah Luhan, berharap agar gadis pembenci hujan itu tidak berkontak terlalu banyak dengan sesuatu yang dibencinya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau bisa kedinginan."

"Tidak masalah buatku."

...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR reader-nim, favoriter-nim, follower-nim, reviewer-nim dan SIDER-nim sekalian ^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU, RAIN AND COFFEE**

[2/2]

...

Pintu kaca itu terdorong bersamaan dengan masuknya sesosok gadis mungil ke dalam bangunan itu. Pelayan di belakang meja kasir tersenyum dan menyapanya, Lu Han hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis sebelum bergegas mencari tempat yang ia sukai.

Ada, _disana_. Sebuah meja kosong dengan dua kursi yang disebelahnya terdapat jendela besar. Benar-benar sesuai dengan favorit Lu Han.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Lu Han langsung menghampiri tempat itu. Ia meletakkan tas selempang kesayangannya di atas meja. Belum sempat Lu Han mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, kehadiran seseorang lebih dulu mengejutkannya. Dia tersentak oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba menduduki kursi didepannya.

"Kau datang?" Pertanyaan itu hadir bersama sebuah senyuman mematikan. Mata tajam itu melengkung membentuk _eyesmile_ yang masuk daftar teratas _hal yang membuat jantung Lu Han berdebar gila._

Lu Han menahan nafas. _Sial!_ Sehun, senyuman dan seragam kerjanya benar-benar perpaduan menyilaukan. Padahal dia hanya memakai kemeja putih gading dan rompi cokelat serta celana bahan hitam, sama seperti pelayan yang memberikan senyum di meja kasir tadi. Lu Han berani bertaruh, Oh Sehun akan tetap menyilaukan tidak perduli pakaian apapun yang ia kenakan.

Lu Han berdehem kecil. Jangan sampai ia menyuarakan kata hatinya tentang ketampanan Sehun. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti? "Tentu saja. Aku menagih janji di pesanmu semalam."

Bertukar nomor ponsel serta saling berbalas pesan bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin bagi dua manusia yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan _perkenalan_ di hari berikutnya. Di mulai dari pertemuan tak sengaja di perpustakaan kota, lalu berlanjut di _Cafe Universe_ tempat Sehun bekerja dan ia menuntun Lu Han menduduki sebuah kursi sementara ia sibuk meracik apa yang ia pelajari.

 _Ah,_ ya. Waktu itu Lu Han harus puas dengan perutnya yang penuh oleh aneka jenis minuman kopi dan diakhiri dengan sepotong _cheese cake._ Sehun memang tidak memaksa Lu Han untuk menghabiskan racikan kopi buatannya, namun, Lu Han menolak dengan alasan ia ingin menghargai kerja keras Sehun. Lagipula ia sangat menyukai kopi.

 _Waktu itu_. Tepatnya, dua minggu yang lalu.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka saling bertemu. Lu Han rutin mengunjungi _Cafe Universe_ untuk memesan _Iced Americano_ atau sekedar mencuri pandang keberadaan Sehun dibalik ruang karyawan. Paling tidak, Lu Han akan datang tiga kali seminggu atau jika timbul ide jahil, ia akan _delivery order_ ke Sehun dengan imbalan senyuman manis. Bagaimana lagi jika Sehun menolak lembar won yang ia berikan?

Atau ketika Sehun mendatangi perpustakaan kota untuk menyerahkan pesanan kakak sepupunya, dengan senang hati ia juga akan membawakan Lu Han satu _cup_ besar kopi yang dipilihnya secara random meski Lu Han tidak meminta. Satu hal yang sangat ia ingat, Lu Han menyukai jenis minuman apapun selama berasal dari biji kopi. Panas atau dingin. Pahit atau manis.

Seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tanpa sadar mengaitkan tali di hati masing-masing.

Percaya atau tidak, _kaitan tali_ itu mampu menciptakan jalinan rumit diantara keduanya. Sama-sama saling tertarik, sama-sama saling mengagumi, dan sama-sama saling berharap untuk tetap memandang satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama. Sehun ataupun Lu Han, mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda sebagai buah yang mereka petik selama menanam pertemanan dalam waktu dua minggu belakangan.

Terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan perasaan, tetapi juga akan berakhir sebagai penyesalan apabila terlambat mengungkapkan.

"Lu Han!"

Lu Han tersentak dan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Lu Han mengumpat dalam hati, bagaimana ia bisa melamun saat Sehun berada didepannya dan tengah mengajaknya bicara?

"I-iya?"

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Lu Han menggeleng cepat. Tubuhnya memang baik-baik saja, kecuali bagian jantungnya yang tidak pernah bekerja dengan normal ketika sosok Oh Sehun berada dalam lingkup matanya. Dan ia menikmati debaran jantungnya itu dengan baik.

"T-tidak. Aku hanya kurang fokus. Karena itu aku membutuhkan satu menu kopi pagi ini."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu seperti janjiku. Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Pada akhirnya Lu Han hanya menginginkan Sehun di sekelilingnya, memberinya perhatian dalam bentuk minuman kopi dan sebuah ketenangan dalam aroma tubuhnya. Lu Han tidak perduli dengan status apapun sebagai _tali pengikat_.

 _Selama itu bersama Oh Sehun._

 _Selama Oh Sehun tetap berada di jangkauan matanya dan menyebabkan debaran menyenangkan di jantungnya._

...

 **Tap!**

Lu Han kembali mengutuk kebodohannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harusnya belajar dari hari-hari kemarin saat hujan tiba-tiba datang walaupun ia berangkat ditemani sinar cerah mentari. Harusnya ia menyisipkan sebuah payung lipat dan ia tidak perlu menunggu di depan gedung perpustakaan dengan hati jengkel penuh kebencian.

Sendirian. Tanpa lelaki tampan yang membuatnya berdebar.

Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan Sehun disaat ia harus memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya untuk pulang tanpa terkena titik-titik hujan _sialan_?

Ini sangat membuang waktu. Haruskah ia kembali ke dalam perpustakaan? Tapi perut laparnya tidak mengizinkan Lu Han untuk berkonsentrasi dengan untaian kalimat dalam buku fantasi. Yang terjadi adalah untaian kalimat berubah menjadi untaian mie dingin di bayangan Lu Han.

Lu Han mengistirahatkan pantatnya di sebuah kursi, tempat yang sama ketika Lu Han berbincang dengan Sehun waktu itu –lima belas hari yang lalu- dengan waktu dan hujan lebat yang sama pula. Namun tentu saja, kali ini tanpa kegugupan dan kecanggungan yang mengudara serta jantung berdebar tak karuan.

Kepalanya ia biarkan menyandar di dinding, memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Matanya terasa perih, ia menginginkan setidaknya satu cangkir kopi panas untuk menyegarkan penglihatannya kembali setelah menghabiskan waktu di depan laptop dan buku fiksi.

Itu adalah aktivitas menyenangkan bagi Lu Han. Membaca buku fiksi dan menuangkan ide-ide dalam tulisan di laptop hingga tersadar bahwa mendung menggantung di langit. Tapi kelelahan mata dan tubuhnya tidak bisa terhindari. Secangkir kopi atau air hangat untuk mandi, dengan senang hati Lu Han memilih keduanya. Ia bisa berendam air hangat ditemani secangkir kopi pahit. Pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan!

Hanya saja, sepertinya Lu Han perlu mengurungkan kegiatan menyenangkan itu sedikit lama. Hujan _sialan_ itu tak kunjung berhenti, justru semakin lebat dan ditambah dengan angin kencang _menyebalkan_ walaupun lima belas menit telah berlalu _._ Lu Han harus menahan suhu dingin dengan memeluk erat tas berisi laptop miliknya, berharap ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan dengan melakukan hal itu.

Ini musim gugur. Menandakan bahwa hujan dan angin sudah menjadi teman lama yang saling bercengkrama setiap sore. Sepertinya Lu Han lupa melihat kalendernya lagi.

"Lu Han!"

Mata indah Lu Han yang semula terpejam, perlahan terbuka. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggillnya. Tapi siapa? Apa orang yang mengenalnya?

"Lu Han-ah!"

Panggilan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Lu Han harus menegakkan tubuh demi menemukan asal suara itu.

Begitu ia menemukannya, Lu Han tahu mengapa jantungnya kembali berdebar seperti kemarin.

Itu Oh Sehun. Berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan bersama sebuah payung bening, tersenyum begitu tampan meski titik-titik air mengganggu penglihatan Lu Han akan ketampanannya.

Tak ubahnya melihat oase di padang pasir, Lu Han membalas senyuman itu. Entahlah, Lu Han merasa Sehun telah menyelamatkan dirinya.

Ia berdiri, menghampiri Sehun lebih dekat tanpa harus berkontak langsung dengan hujan.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Lu Han bertanya dengan suara yang lebih keras demi menyaingi suara hujan.

"Menjemputmu."

Lu Han tidak tahu mengapa debaran jantungnya semakin menggila, atau wajahnya yang terasa menghangat mendengar jawaban singkat Sehun. Yang pasti, ketika Sehun menghampirinya dan membiarkan Lu Han bergabung dengannya di bawah lindungan payung, Lu Han menyadari satu hal.

 _Dia telah jatuh terlalu banyak pada lelaki berkemeja putih ini._

...

"Aku tidak melihatmu seharian di cafe.", ucap Sehun mengawali pembicaraan di bawah payung berguyur hujan.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat kesana jika hujan _sialan_ ini tidak lagi mengganggu perjalananku. Aku membutuhkan secangkir kopi hangat dengan satu kotak gula batu. Mataku benar-benar perih."

Sehun tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Sangat menikmati curhatan Lu Han yang tidak lagi sesingkat kemarin atau kemarinnya lagi. Rupanya Lu Han sudah bisa membuka diri dan mengalihkan rasa canggung.

"Karena itu, kufikir kau terjebak lagi di tempat yang sama." Sehun berucap jenaka membuat Lu Han menoleh. "Di depan perpustakaan kota dan tanpa payung."

"Terima kasih sudah memikirkanku dan menawariku tumpangan payung.", balas Lu Han, dan Sehun mendengar jelas nafas berat yang gadis itu hembuskan. "Hujan _sialan_ ini benar-benar tidak kusukai."

Sehun tidak merespon banyak. Ia membiarkan Lu Han meneruskan ceritanya dengan memfungsikan telinganya dengan benar. Setidaknya, dia berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi saat hujan. Kecelakaan mobil, pemakaman ibuku, dan ketika ayahku pergi meninggalkanku demi wanita lain. Aku sendiri waktu itu, bersama sebuah buku tabungan yang ayah tinggalkan, dan juga... hujan semalaman. Seakan hujan adalah cara Tuhan membunuhku diam-diam dengan kenangan menyakitkan itu."

"Maaf, ibumu..."

"Dia meninggal. Terlibat kecelakaan beruntun di bawah guyuran hujan ketika akan menjemputku di _High School_ -ku.", ucap Lu Han dan lantas membuat Sehun menatapnya dalam. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Lu Han membicarakan tentang kehidupan keluarganya.

 _Gadis yang malang._

"Kau pasti sangat terpukul."

"Sangat." Seharusnya Lu Han tidak perlu tersenyum jika ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan ringisan sakit dalam hatinya. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat kesakitan itu meski Lu Han berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Karena itu pula, aku memutuskan untuk tidak berkuliah."

Satu fakta lain yang menjadi pusat rasa penasaran Sehun ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa hidupku terlalu sulit. Hidup sendirian dan membuat keputusan sendiri, meski tabunganku terisi setiap bulan dari ayahku, itu tetaplah sulit. Aku mungkin tidak akan mampu menyerap materi kuliah jika aku harus memaksakan diri. _Ah,_ aku juga tidak tahu harus masuk jurusan apa." Lu Han menjeda, menerawang titik-titik air hujan meski pikirannya sedang berkelana. "Lagipula aku tidak memiliki tujuan hidup atau cita-cita. Motivasiku sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu seperti yang aku inginkan. Membaca, berimajinasi, dan menulis fiksi."

"Tapi tulisanmu berhasil diterima redaksi. Bukankah itu adalah impian?"

Lu Han menggeleng. "Itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan. Aku tidak memiliki mimpi sepertimu, seperti membuka _cafe_ dengan menu berisi ciptaanmu sendiri. Kau bahkan nyaris meraih mimpimu itu." Lu Han mengingat jelas apa yang Sehun katakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentang impiannya yang ia bicarakan dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Belum. Aku bahkan masih dalam tahap permulaan untuk menggapai impianku."

Jeda cukup lama. Keduanya sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing dan juga perasaan hangat yang entah mengapa bisa mengudara di antara suhu dingin akibat hujan deras. Dengan Sehun yang untuk kesekian kalinya membiarkan sebelah lengannya basah demi mencondongkan payungnya ke arah Lu Han. Tanpa gadis itu sadari.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, langkah Lu Han ataupun Sehun terasa sangat lambat. Berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa orang yang sempat melewati mereka, memakai payung namun dengan langkah terburu-buru agar segera terbebas dari kebasahan.

Sebuah keajaiban bagi Lu Han yang meletakkan nama hujan di daftar paling atas hal yang tidak disukainya. Bukankah seharusnya ia mengajak Sehun lebih cepat agar tidak terlalu lama berkontak dengan hujan?

Tapi nyatanya Lu Han sangat menikmati perjalanan singkatnya dibawah payung yang sama dengan Sehun. Dengan suasana hati yang sama –pula- seperti pertama kali mereka berbagi payung. Hangat dan menyenangkan.

Kesunyian berakhir tatkala Lu Han menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf. Aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan kisah hidupku. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menceritakan kisah tragisku kepada siapapun. Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa bercerita sebanyak ini padamu. Entahlah, aku hanya... merasa nyaman."

"Sama sekali tidak masalah buatku. Jujur saja, aku senang menjadi pendengarmu." Langkah Sehun terhenti dan mau tak mau Lu Han-pun juga berhenti. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan hati yang berusaha meraih satu sama lain. "Dan, Lu Han-ah,"

Lu Han menunjukkan ekspresi 'apa?' dari matanya.

"Bisakah kau memejamkan matamu?"

 _Untuk apa?_

Pertanyaan Lu Han tertahan di tenggorokan ketika reaksi tubuhnya lebih cepat dibanding pikirannya. Ia berakhir memejamkan erat-erat, sembari menunggu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan dengan jantung berdebar lebih parah.

Sepuluh detik berlalu, dan Lu Han tidak menemukan jawaban apapun. Lalu di detik ke sebelas, ia merasakan tubuhnya basah, sedikit demi sedikit, oleh sesuatu yang amat Lu Han benci.

Sehun menjatuhkan payung beningnya. Membiarkan ia dan Lu Han basah di tengah guyuran hujan.

"S-sehun..."

"Jangan buka matamu dulu, ku mohon."

Lu Han menurut. Namun tangannya _merangsek_ ke depan, memegang apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meneguhkan kakinya agar tidak roboh. Kemeja bagian depan Sehun ia remas dengan cukup kuat ketika memori menyakitkannya menyeruak tanpa bisa dicegah.

Mata Lu Han terbuka perlahan. Belum sempat ia menyesuaikan diri, sesuatu lebih dulu terjadi dan membuatnya refleks kembali memejamkan mata.

Debaran jantung Lu Han seolah berada di puncaknya ketika bibir Sehun menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang basah. Bertahan disana dan berhasil mengirimkan kehangatan yang mampu membersihkan pikiran Lu Han dari memori menyakitkan.

Semuanya terasa benar ketika Lu Han semakin mendekat dan indera penciumannya bertemu dengan aroma favoritnya.

Tubuh Sehun benar-benar candu. Pekerjaannya sebagai barista membuatnya harus berinteraksi dengan kopi sangrai, _creamer_ , gula terkaramelisasi ataupun bubuk kakao setiap hari. Aromanya saling menyatu, bercampur keringat dan aroma khas lelaki, menciptakan aroma nikmat yang magis dan begitu menenangkan.

Ingat saat pertama kali Lu Han menebak pekerjaan Sehun? Sepertinya indera Lu Han yang tajam mampu mencium aroma menenangkan itu.

Lu Han memang berteman dekat dengan kopi. Seluruh inderanya telah hafal dengan kopi. Dia menyukai minuman pahit itu lebih dari cerita fiksi yang tersimpan rapi di dalam folder laptopnya. Dia menyayangi kopi lebih dari menyayangi tubuhnya sendiri, alih-alih takut dengan penyakit yang bisa menyerang kesehatannya akibat kandungan kafeinnya.

Karena itu, saat aroma menenangkan kopi mulai merasuki aliran darahnya, Lu Han menyerah. Ia memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan, membawanya melingkar di leher Sehun dan membuat Sehun lebih menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan Sehun menciumnya lebih dalam dan hangat.

Lu Han seolah lupa. Ciuman hangat, aroma kopi, dan jantung berdebar berhasil mengusir segala ketakutan dan kebencian Lu Han terhadap hujan. Seolah itu semua menjadi obat penawar yang paling mujarab untuk menghalau bahkan menyembuhkan rasa sakit. Sama sekali melupakan momen dimana ia membenci titik-titik air hujan yang semakin deras menembus kulitnya dan Sehun.

Lu Han tidak menyangka ia berhasil menghilangkan memori itu karena sebuah ciuman. Ciuman dari Oh Sehun yang sama sekali tidak pernah terfikirkan akan jatuh di atas bibirnya.

Tautan itu terlepas dua puluh detik kemudian. Lu Han lebih dulu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang senada dengan warna bibirnya. Lingkaran tangannya di leher Sehun terlepas, beralih turun dan saling meremas gugup.

"Lu Han..."

Suara Sehun terdengar lembut. Sebuah panggilan agar Lu Han mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Lu,"

Sehun memanggil untuk kedua kalinya, namun Lu Han masih terlalu sibuk dengan kegugupannya sendiri. Alhasil Sehun membawa jemarinya ke dagu Lu Han, mengangkat pelan dagu itu hingga mata indah itu refleks menatap matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pernyataan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Sehun. Jelas, mantap, dan tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun seolah ia telah mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya. Mata tajam lelaki itu melembut, membiarkan matanya ikut menyatakan apa yang barusaja mulutnya katakan.

Lu Han tidak memberi respon apapun. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit bergerak. Nafasnya terhenti, bersamaan dengan hatinya yang sibuk mencari jawaban.

Apa Sehun serius? Apa ini mimpi? Apa Sehun benar-benar mencintainya? Sebanyak Luhan mencintai lelaki itu dalam hati?

"Jujur saja, aku tertarik padamu saat pertama kali bertemu. Kau yang terlalu serius dengan layar laptop, kau yang berdiri di teras perpustakaan dengan ekspresi kesal, dan kau yang nyaris terjatuh karena diriku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku sejak awal kita bertemu. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti menganggapku orang gila." Sehun sedikit tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang selalu menjadi kelemahan Lu Han. Ibu jari Sehun mengusap pipi basah Lu Han pelan, menciptakan jejak menghangatkan yang membuat Lu Han mengerang dalam hati. _Ia menyukainya._

Sebenarnya, apapun pada diri Sehun akan menjadi kelemahan Lu Han.

"Aku sangat bahagia mengetahui dirimu tidak menolak untuk berkenalan denganku. Ketakutanku adalah jika kau menganggapku sebagai lelaki kurang ajar atau membuatmu risih, tapi beruntung, kau tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Kau bahkan menganggapku sebagai teman alih-alih orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam hidupmu."

Luhan masih juga terdiam. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa. Ini benar-benar kejutan yang membahagiakan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menahannya sedikit lama. Aku ingin mencari waktu dan tempat yang tepat, dan mungkin mempersiapkan semuanya dengan lebih baik daripada mengungkapkannya di bawah guyuran hujan seperti ini. Tapi, aku ingin membuatmu lupa dari kenangan menyakitkan-"

"Terima kasih." Tanpa disangka, Luhan justru menyela. Matanya yang selalu diagungkan Sehun memerah, entah karena terlalu lama berkontak dengan air hujan atau justru alasan yang lain. "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Dan terima kasih karena kau berhasil membuatku melupakan kenangan menyakitkanku dengan cara yang... sangat menakjubkan."

 _Dengan sebuah ciuman manis yang sialnya aku inginkan kembali. Bisakah aku mendapatkannya lain waktu?_

"Dan juga, aku... aku tidak menyangka perasaanku terbalas."

Satu kalimat terakhir Luhan ucapkan dengan wajah bersemu. Efeknya sangat luar biasa bagi Sehun hingga ia tidak lagi menyembunyikan _euforia_. Terlalu membahagiakan hingga hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memeluk Luhan sangat erat. Dengan kadar kebahagiaan yang sama, Luhan membalas pelukannya.

Masih dengan air hujan yang perlahan mereda. Titik-titik air tidak lagi jatuh _seberat_ tadi.

"Oh Sehun,"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dengan tanda tanya besar tercetak di dahinya yang mengerut. "Huh?"

"Kau, hujan dan kopi. Ku pikir itu adalah perpaduan yang paling sempurna untukku."

"Sudah menghapus hujan dari daftar kebencianmu?"

Luhan menggeleng. Lengan kecilnya melingkar di lengan _sang kekasih,_ terkekeh saat Sehun mendelik melihatnya menggigil. Ia kedinginan tapi terlalu senang dengan atmosfer ini.

"Tapi selama ada kau dan aroma kopi di tubuhmu, maka aku akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

" _Karena aku Lu Han. Pembenci hujan, penikmat kopi, dan pecinta Oh Sehun."_

.

.

.

 **END!**


End file.
